Una Molestia en mi Casa
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: -¿Ya todos desayunaron?-pregunte -Oh Sasuke kun; lo siento me pidieron despertarte pero estabas tan placido durmiendo que me resulto imposible hacerlo- sus ojos esmeralda me pedían disculpas y su sonrisilla suave me inundaba el alma como solo lo hacian las sonrisas de Mikoto ... -¿¡QUE! ¡No me pienso quedar solo con esa molestia peli rosada! tanto tiempo!-


La luz tormentosa de mi habitación volvía a colarse de entre las rendijas y su jodida risa celestial retumbaba en mis oídos despertándome de mis escasas horas de sueño.

Me puse mis pantalones de mezclilla y mi camisa negra de cuello en "v" para poder bajar a desayunar; desde que se hospedo por un par de meses en la casa esa molestia, mama nos había prohibido rotundamente andar por la casa en bóxer a mí y a Itachi aunque creo que al que más le molesto fue a él; aunque tenía razón era algo incómodo y más para mí ya que solo ella, Itachi y yo dormíamos en la plata alta pero el cuarto de Itachi el cual por cierto me robo, es el único con baño adentro por lo tanto esa molestia y yo compartíamos el baño de la planta alta.

Y con incomodo me refiero a tener que procurar no dejar mis calzoncillos por cualquier lado; cuando el dobe se queda en casa es otro historia, porque no me tengo que preocupar por eso ya que él es aún más desordenado que yo, pero con ella debo procurar tantas cosas aunque lo bueno de compartir el baño con ella era que siempre se levantaba tempranísimo para ducharse y después de salir ella entraba yo; era algo delicioso bañarse con el baño inundado a su aroma de cerezos, al agua tibia y todo perfectamente arreglado y vaporizado.

Al bajar las escaleras el sonido de su risa es aún más fuerte, creo que solo ella y mi madre eran las únicas capaces de contagiarle una sonrisa al amargado Fugakaku Uchiha, y ahí estaba como las últimas tres semanas, sentada frente a mi madre con su taza de té, sus mejillas sonrosadas de tanto reír y el abusivo de Itachi aun lado de ella, mi papa como siempre en el asiento principal, y con una de esas sonrisas que solo mi madre sabia sacar a flote.

Me senté a un lado de Mikoto que también sonreía ampliamente, por lo visto era el único que faltaba por desayunar.

-¿Ya todos desayunaron?-pregunte

-Oh Sasuke kun; lo siento me pidieron despertarte pero estabas tan placido durmiendo que me resulto imposible hacerlo- sus ojos esmeralda me pedían disculpas y su sonrisilla suave me inundaba el alma como solo lo hacia las sonrisas de Mikoto,

-¡Tsk!-

-Oh Sakura chan disculpa al maleducado de mi hijo- mama tomaba una de sus manos para envolverla entre las suyas, a lo que ella le sonreía aun mas

-Por esas razones son por las que jamás te casaras hermanito- Itachi usando sus bromas pesadas se carcajeaba de mi como era su costumbre; ella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigía a la cocina

-Oh no Sakura chan déjalo que el solo lo haga- mi padre le hablo viendo lo que pensaba hacer

-No es ni una molestia se lo aseguro- vertía el café caliente sobre mi taza, de una manera jodidamente delicada; en otro plato ponía pan tostado con mantequilla

-Aquí tienes Sasuke kun- es algo estúpido pensarlo pero tener a una linda chica, que digo linda a una molestia así todas las mañanas sonriéndote, preparándote el desayuno, haciendo convivir a tu familia y eso si que era algo casi imposible era realmente cálido o cuando menos así sentía en el alma

Hmp! Gracias- ella ensancho aun mas su sonrisa solo por ver que le agradecí

Terminando de desayunar mis padres me dijeron que subiera a su habitación que había algo importante de lo que querían hablar; estoy seguro que por demás lo que desean es lincharme por ser grosero con la peli rosa de mirada verde esmeralda

Con toda la pereza que pude subí a su habitación; toque la puerta y ellos me cedieron el paso

Que es lo que pasa mama, papa- tome asiento frente a ellos que realmente se veían muy serios aunque la mirada de Mikoto siempre ha sido muy cálida

-Sabes sobre el viaje que hará Itachi en un par de días ¿Verdad?

-Si el mismo me lo ha comentado pero ¿A qué viene todo eso?-

-Itachi se ira por 5 días y tu madre y yo nos hemos visto en la necesidad de salir a atender unos asuntos de la corporación que no pueden esperar más-

-¿Pero que acaso no puedes ir solo tu papa?

-Sabes que tu madre es tan responsable de la empresa como yo por lo que necesito que esté presente-

-¿Y cuantos días se irán?-

-Es en un aproximado de tres semanas-

-¿¡QUE!? Y piensan dejarnos tanto tiempo, además ¡No me pienso quedar solo con esa molestia peli rosada!- no definitivamente no si de por sí ya me desconcertaba en cierto grado esa niña estando solos un par de días yo me volveré loco –Fugakaku yo iré en lugar de mama, o no se me voy con ustedes-

-Su nombre es Sakura Haruno jovencito uchiha así que no le faltes al respeto- espeto mama –y sabes qué tu papa y yo ya habíamos considerado esa posibilidad pero al ver tu mal genio ¡Te quedaras!- su tono de voz no daba lugar a replicas aparte cuando mama levanta la voz significa que está realmente molesta o por molestarse, y mama enojada es un terreno que ni si quiera el mismo indestructible Fugakaku Uchiha quiere pisar.

-Está bien; cuidare de ella- esas palabras eran las únicas que calmarían a mama

Eso deseaba escuchar y tienes una suerte de que ella no este porque si te hubiera escuchado Sasuke no habría cosa en el mundo que no te hiciera hacer para que le pidieses disculpas- eso realmente lo sé, y cuando Mikoto Uchiha dice algo en tono molesto es porque el mismo infierno se está abriendo, mama es una mujer sumamente dulce y comprensiva pero no hagas algo indebido que ella considera malo porque no habrá diferencia entre el infierno y ella.

Después de un extendido sermón de que debo ser amable con ella y que bajo ninguna circunstancia debo faltarle al respeto, me dejaron ir a mi habitación. Ellos se irían justo mañana por la mañana, y de ahí en adelante solo seriamos Itachi yo y ella.

La mañana paso tranquila, me desperté temprano para llevar a mama y a papa al aeropuerto, el abusivo de Itachi se quedó en la casa con la señorita sonrisas; antes de despedirme de mis padres les pedí si podía quedarme en casa de Naruto o que Naruto viniera a dormir a la casa, pero resulta que le tengo que pedir aprobación a la señorita molestias parta ver si no le es desagradable que se quedara Naruto en casa porque por ningún motivo ella se iba a quedar sola en casa; algo le podría pasar y yo no estaría ahí para que me comieran a mi primero los leones mientras ella corría.

Pero eso no sería problema ya que el idiota del dobe adora a Sakura; un idiota más que cae en sus encantos. Y a Sakura realmente le cae bien el dobe el si es muy amable con ella y la defiende hasta de mi. Aunque pensándolo bien dos o tres mientras aun este Itachi contra mí solo no era muy buena idea tal vez deba pensarlo un poco antes de invitarlo

De regreso en la casa nada más abrir la puesta el olor de café recién preparado llenaba la casa, me dirijo hacia la cocina y Sakura junto a Itachi reían

-Sasuke kun ya está el desayuno siéntate por favor- tome lugar en el asiento que normalmente es de Mikoto, mientras la veía venir hacia mí con mi café en mano; e Itachi tras de ella con una bandeja llena de panqueques, mis favoritos.

-¿Por qué preparaste café?- soy el único en la casa que toma café, nadie más lo hace

-A ti te gusta no Sasuke kun- le di una mordida al panqueque, joder estaba delicioso –espero que te gusten

-¿Los compraste?- probablemente cambiaron al panadero porque estos sabían a gloria a comparación de los que normalmente hacían; Itachi interrumpió –no hermanito nuestra Sakura chan se levantó en cuanto te fuiste y los preparo- ¿Nuestra Sakura? Por dios del no es-¿Están ricos verdad?- Sakura se sonrojaba, pero el tonto de mi hermano tiene razón, están realmente ricos.

Después de tener un desayuno jodidamente bueno subí a mi cuarto por mi cartera; la señorita Haruno necesita que la lleven a comprar y como Itachi está preparando su maleta aunque no sé por qué si aún faltan 3 días para que se vaya; me dejo a mí como el chofer de la señorita

-¿Sakura nos vamos?- me subí a mi coche, a esperar por ella –adelante Sakura por favor- no sé por qué deseaba sentarse atrás eso me haría ver realmente su chofer

-Umm, gracias Sasuke kun- no sabía que responder seguro si hablaba en este momento lo único que saldría de mi boca seria la palabra piernas; porque era lo único que podía ver bien, sus lindas piernas de crema en ese vestido color esmeralda era lo único que veía; había que admitir que era linda

-¿Por qué el café y los panqueques?- recordé que no me contesto lo suficientemente bien esta mañana

-Le pregunte a Itachi y eso es lo que me dijo que te gustaba- se sonrojo aun de reojo lo podía ver claramente el carmín en sus mejillas –umm si no te gustaron puedo mañana comprarlos en la panadería –hablaba en tono de disculpa con la mirada baja –trate de que te agradaran-

-Y lo hicieron- prefería agradecerle y encontrarme mañana con esos panqueques otra vez que ahora volver a comer aquellos que ahora junto a los de ella parecían masa sin coser y desabridos–-Gracias- su sonrisa tímida era un lindo regalo

-Sasuke kun tardare un poco así que solo pásame la dirección de la casa y tomare un taxi de vuelta- sus piernitas blancas amenazaban con bajarse

-Tsk! Llámame en cuanto acabes de hacer tus compras- se giró hacia mí y dejo un cálido beso en mi mejilla –vendré por ti- le dije y sus ojitos esmeralda solo brillaron

Ok pues hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo; es solo una idea que me gustaría desarrollar como una romance de esta pareja con una casa para ellos solos, pero aún no se si continuar si les parece y le gusta la idea déjenme su comentario y estaré contenta de continuarla :D ¡saludos! Díganme si quieren que la continúe


End file.
